


Decision Time

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Patrick wakes up.





	Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy syrupy ficlet. I hope you enjoy it.

Life was going smoothly for Patrick until he realized his main problem - it wasn't family related but he knew he was missing something. He looked around his apartment and found a bass next to his stack of guitars in the corner, mixed up mail on his bar counter, and three pairs of shoes by the door that weren’t his. Patrick decided to make some tea then he sat on his couch while he kept turning over how so much of Pete’s stuff made it over to his house and how possibly some his stuff managed to get to Pete’s house. 

Moments later, Patrick heard the door unlock and Pete came in talking on his phone. He looked over at Patrick and saw his thoughtful look with his cup resting on the coffee table and ended his phone call with an apology and that he’d call back later. He closed the door and asked, “You alright Trick? How’s the music coming along?”

Patrick looked at Pete and asked, “When did we move in together?”

Pete glanced around quizzically and said, “A while ago I guess. We’re always together anyways.”

“A while?”

“After our last tour, I think.”

“We still have two places though right?” Patrick asked his brow furrowing.

Pete moved the tea out of his way and sat on the coffee table and held Patrick’s hands and asked, “I still have my place but I’m here most of the time.”

“Friendship? Relationship?” Patrick asked biting his lip.

“We’ve always walked that thin line but I’m waiting on you.”

“So we’ve been in a relationship without being in a relationship?”

“Everything but sex.” Pete said matter of factly.

“How could I be so blind?” Patrick asked as he searched Pete’s eyes and face.

“We’ve both been blind.” Pete laughed and then he continued, “What do you want?”

“Something we should’ve done when you moved in - let’s go out to dinner officially and talk about all of this.”

“We can do that. Where do you want to go?” Pete asked as he moved from the coffee table.

“Our old diner?” Patrick asked as he stood up.

“Yeah. Let’s get going before they close.” Pete smiled.

“Do I need a coat or jacket outside?” Patrick asked as he reached the coat closet.

“A jacket should be good or one of your sweaters.” Pete replied as he gathered their wallets and his keys.

Afterwards they went to the diner and Pete led Patrick to the back for a hidden booth. The server came over and Pete asked, “Do you guys still make the vegetarian spaghetti?”

“We do. Would you like two orders?”

“One order and two forks please. As well as two iced teas, both light ice.” Pete replied.

“Coming right up.”

“I feel like I’m Lady from Lady and the Tramp.” Patrick said as he looked over at Pete.

“That was my idea. You’re my Lady.” Pete grinned.

Patrick returned the smile and they enjoyed their first actual date - Patrick touched Pete and Pete behaved as he let Patrick go at his speed. The date went well and on the way back to Patrick’s apartment, Patrick laced his fingers with Pete’s over the gearshift. “Just so we’re clear when we get home we are having sex. I don’t care how but we’re not going to be blind anymore.” Patrick said.

Pete squeezed Patrick’s fingers and said, “Fuck yeah.” Then he raised their hands and kissed Patrick’s hand and said, “I love you Patrick.”

Patrick blushed and said quietly, “Love you too Petey.”


End file.
